Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: As the newly instated Professor of German Studies in an elite Japanese University, Jugram Haschwalth never expected that his acceptance of the job would be the starting point of something unexpected and deeply pleasurable. At the start of the second semester he is about to find his match in two unexpected beings born solely to capture his affections regardless of ethnicity. Yaoi
1. Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity Part 1

Right my honeys, this is my birthday fic. And Ichigo's too, it would seem. The updates will be falling over both dates. Perhaps part 2 will be posted later than my own birthday but I'm rather busy this week and I may not get a chance to actually sit down to write again until Friday. That's on my birthday itself. Please also know that I'm a bit sick, don't expect part 2 too soon. I just want to get it started so long because is a present to myself and this is my favourite pairing.

There will be warnings for this story so please note them, I'm not going to go into too much detail because I can't really think of much to say. This story is fairly light hearted but it can become much darker in Part 2. Part 2 is also still being developed even when I know that it will contain a threesome. So the warnings stand like this, please heed them well:

Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity contains: **M/M/M Lemons**, **M/M** (established twin-cest), **Completely AU Modern Japan Setting **(University Professor/ Student), **Rare Pairing**, **Twin-cest, Incest**, **Mugetsu!Ichigo**, **Blind!Ichigo**. **Threesome**, **intense lemon**, a bit of **angst**, the **established twin-cest relationship will be 'open'**(meaning the neither Mugetsu and Ichigo are going to mind much about displaying public affection). Mugetsu and Ichigo have **doppelganger appearances**. Meaning they both possess black hair. This story may also be told mostly from Haschwalth's perspective as well as Mugetsu's.

The pairing for this fic is**: Jugram Haschwalth** **(**ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァル**) x Shiba Ichigo (**志波 一護**) x Shiba Mugetsu (**志波 無月**) **

This is just the introduction to the story, the content…it's quite extensive and detailed so this may end up becoming more than just a two-shot but we'll see how I feel about it. That's all that I can think about for now, I ask that you please turn back if any of the warnings have put you off.

Also to kindly ask for my German readers **NOT** to point out my mistakes. I apologize for them here, and humbly point out that I am only fluent in Afrikaans. Mistakes pointed out makes me feel inadequate.

I'll see you at the end of the chapter, please enjoy my honeys.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity<strong>

Six-ten PM, Friday. The exact moment where the last lecture of the day was marked to come to an end. For the small suburban town, hidden in the outskirts of Karakura, it was the typical ringing of several melodic bells that shattered the late afternoon and studios quiet of the prestigious and much esteemed S University (1*). Hailing from a hundred and twenty years before to become one of the most respected landmarks of the town itself, it was an educational institute that many tried but failed to enter regardless of family status or the level intelligence that they possessed. The professors and lecturers that taught here were all carefully selected, each the top of their field just as the students were chosen by the level of success and the pure potential that they displayed in the chosen fields of their study. It was the starting point and endpoint for highly prosperous careers that were driven, at times, by pure ambition or simply by pure talent. Both the students and teachers, without fail, would _always_ fall into one of these two categories. And only for the select few that leaned more towards harnessing pure talent, did S University become a place that was a beloved home just as much as it was a place to excel in their passions to the highest degree available within the country itself.

For Jugram Haschwalth, the newly appointed Professor of German Studies and the Head of the Western Foreign Language Department, S University was a new home away from his true home that was situated several thousand miles from where he currently resided. The second semester of that year had already started earlier that week, the mid-autumn weather causing howling winds to chase hauntingly across both modern and older styled buildings that had been structured to reflect the old and new western eras that had influenced tertiary education in Japan during the mid-eighteen hundreds. It had only been several weeks since he himself had started living within the foreign country itself, but every day he could still find the most interisting deviations in culture to capture his attention for hours on end. At only twenty-six years of age, Haschwalth was considered a true genius in his field just as much as he was considered a figurehead for the mastery of Comparative German Literature. He had been chosen _very_ carefully for this prestigious position, a Professor of only three years that had made his mark on the academic world within an incredibly short span of time. The quiet flow of his steady tenor was interrupted quite rudely late that October afternoon however, by the resounding and melodic bells that signalled his current lecture hour coming to an end.

Notably making several of his fourth-year German Literature students shift restlessly in their seats as a response, the young Professor was certain that in those moments they were mentally preparing themselves to yield to the call of the weekend and the usual Friday night mayhem that was sure to descend upon Karakura within minutes. Out of respect for his position though and the fact that he was still in the middle of a sentence, they had not yet started to pack away their things to disrupt the first introductory lecture of that year. Allowing for a soft sigh of disappointment to spill from pale lips, intense pale blue eyes scanned the recesses of his private lecture hall and took in the thirty-five carefully selected students of his most advanced class. It was still too early to distinguish them by name and appearance though, so he made a mental note of the restless ones to reference as 'impatient troublemakers' before finishing off his interrupted thoughts and dismissing them with a reminder that his office hours during the week was the time where they could approach him with questions not answered in class. It was also a way for them to get a hold of him should they need his assistance with assignments and administrative questions that could only be discussed in private.

That was _all_ it was however, Haschwalth was _very_ quick to remind the more interested of his female and male students. The doors to his offices were permanently sealed to those seeking his attention for extracurricular and illicit activities. He was well aware that his foreign appearance of long hip-length blonde hair, striking pale blue eyes and tall, lithe frame was a rarity in this school that was often not seen…especially on a person that was so close in age to many of his own students. He had already been forced to deal with the whispers and boldly gossiping woman all week, both within the faculty of teachers and students alike. The twenty-six-year-old German Professor really did _not_ need any more unwanted attention than what he was already getting. He was simply here to teach, indulge himself in the challenge of adapting to another culture and expanding on his already vast knowledge that encompassed the entirety of his intensely focused subject. Haschwalth's cold and distant appearance was not just for show, his stoicism and detached personality was something that was _unmovable_ for others' indulgences in childlike and petty fancies. Glancing downwards absently to note the passage of time on an intricate silver wristwatch, elegant fingertips rested a copy of Heinrich Von Kleist's _Prince Of Homburg_; upon his right thigh as he pushed stylish, light blue reading glasses up his nose.

'Auf Wiedersehen, Schüler (2*). Stay out of trouble this weekend.' Tsking irritably as several of the more bold students of his class rushed towards the exits before the words of dismissal had truly left his lips, the blonde haired Professor busied himself by gathering immaculately kept notes and seating himself behind the general desk that was situated close the lecture podium. At the rate things were going, it wasn't even going to be two minutes before the lecture hall was empty of all students but himself. But that was fine with him, the older male was finally given a chance to drag elegant fingertips through straight golden bangs that tumbled teasingly into his eyes and tickled across his cheeks the moment that he removed stylish reading glasses and sealed them away in a black leather casing with a distinctive snap. It had been a busy day, he thought absently. A tired sigh flowing briefly from pale lips as the blonde haired teacher reached behind him for an elegant white trench-coat to shield against the rising autumn chill that was sneaking in from several open windows. Throwing it over his shoulders several seconds later, it easily complimented the neat white pants that were sensually accentuating long legs and the short-sleeved white collared shirt and sleeveless light blue jumper settled below.

Allowing for neat white shoes to scuff against the carpet in thought, Haschwalth leaned his head back to conceal the rapid blinking of pale eyelids as thick golden lashes fluttered irritably at the artificial light that was searing rather painfully across sensitive blue eyes. Fortunately for him, the sudden and excitable chatter of his students died down abruptly once the lecture hall doors clicked shut. It was finally blissfully quiet, the fair haired Professor reaching forward to shuffle through several notes as he went over the small class list one more time. Something important was niggling in the back of his mind, forcing him to double check that he had covered all his points and information that was expected of a class this far into their specialized degrees. The packet of information that he had specifically been given for his fourth-years, was fairly extensive as he frowned deeply in thought. There was an indistinguishable sound swimming into the range of his hearing a few seconds later, a set pattern of taps ringing out against marble floors every few seconds as he eventually forced himself to stop reading the letter he had received from the Dean that morning. The distracting sound was only getting louder and louder now, the distinctive echo of near silent footsteps accompanying the disruption as stoic pale blue eyes glanced upwards curiously to discern the origins of the sound's source.

The fact that Haschwalth had a firm grip settled around the edges of his papers, was a small relief as he took in the astounding sight that came to a halt in front of his desk. Elegant black nailed fingertips were reaching upwards to brush curiously against an obstacle that it had encountered, a right hand curled regally around the end of a long white and red cane as the source of the tapping sound finally made itself known and a sharp breath of surprise was instantly tugged into resisting lungs. Thick, flowing thigh-length pitch black locks were spilling all around a tall, lithe frame; swaying evocatively behind a straightened back where it was tied back neatly in a high ponytail by two red belled tassels and luscious strawberry red lips remained set in a perpetual scowl of irritation. The noticeable and unusual sharp angled yellow glasses, balanced on the bridge of a straight nose, was partially concealing a stark array of thin, marring white scars that dragged mournfully across stubbornly closed eyelids and pale temples. Scruffy and messy black bangs were also flopping forward protectively, skittering across a furrowed forehead to draw attention away from the undeserving damage that had been dealt to astoundingly beautiful features as Haschwalth found himself regretting the fact that he was not given a chance to look upon the depths of blinded eyes.

He was sure that they were just as expressive and attractive as the youth's appearance was. Stoically taking note of the usual array of casual clothes that most of his students wore some variation of in this country, Haschwalth secretly admired the way that tight black jeans conformed sensually to long legs and accentuated thin hips. A tight, long-sleeved carmine shirt was artfully drawing attention to a perfectly sculpted abdomen, flawlessly tanned skin peeking out tantalizingly where a red shirt had ridden upwards slightly and a black and red chequered zip-up hoodie displayed sleeves that had haphazardly been rolled up to allow for more freedom of movement. A black messenger bag was slung comfortably over a left shoulder, white sneaker clad feet stepping forward cautiously now that an obstacle had been identified as the glint of a silver skull pendant and an intricate array of twining black chains and several belts complimented the spiked leather bracelet that was curled around a left wrist. A curious black head was also tilting to the side at the small noise of surprise Haschwalth had made, a soft tinkle of amused laughter echoing into the air as the black haired student dragged the tip of a pierced pink tongue across luscious lips to wet their sudden dryness and a small smirk tickled the plush surface rather playfully for the deep frown that was furrowed between pitch black brows.

'Pardon my silent steps, Hakase (3*). ' A lilting tenor breathed softly, completely captivating the blonde haired Professor's attention as he still struggled to snap himself back into reality. He wasn't one that was affected by attraction and interest often, his attention had never truly been captured by the need to search for companionship and physical attraction. But_ this_ being, he was something that the fair haired German had not yet seen before. He often admired physical beauty, even appreciated it from a distance but this child…it was almost as if he was standing in the presence of something transcendent of reality. The sheer sensation of that intense aura was licking at pale skin, sinking into the depths of an erratically bearing heart as Haschwalth parted his lips for a shaky sigh to hopefully find some of his slipping control. 'I apologize for my startled reaction, I should pay more attention to my surroundings.' He whispered quietly, lidding pale blue eyes thoughtfully as he shifted forward in his seat so that long legs crossed nonchalantly and elegant fingertips placed several papers aside with a small tap. Strawberry red lips parted with a gentle smile though, a small hum of curiosity spilling from the teen's throat before stubbornly closed eyelids flickered open in a lidded gaze to display milky-white orbs that were carefully hidden behind the see-through barrier of playful but fitting yellow glasses.

'It's alright, Professor. My brother tells me often that I walk far too quietly for a blind person. You wouldn't be the first to get startled by my sudden appearance. Although, I must say that I prefer your very quiet reaction to the some more vibrant and lively ones I've been forced to endure over the years. Old habits die hard in our family, I'm afraid.' Listening intently to the flow of a soft tenor, Haschwalth felt a shiver race up his spine when the blackette's lilting voice caressed his ears in perfectly spoken Japanese before the teen briefly widened his satisfied smirk and dipped forward in a respectful bow. 'Pardon my late introduction. I am Shiba Ichigo, the unfortunate and only special needs student of your fourth-year class. And I say unfortunate, Professor, because I am unable to match an image to the sound of very beautiful voice. Sometimes the curse of going blind after fifteen years of perfect sight is quite mournful. But it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance after a very enjoyable first lecture, I look forward to attending this class much more now than last semester.' Filing away the surprising array of information that he had just been given in the depths of his mind, Haschwalth forced himself to his feet several seconds later as he stoically captured a heavy textbook from tumbling to the floor when unseeing fingertips pushed against the book's spine too hard.

'Careful, Shiba Ichigo. The desk is full of hazards. An inch more to the left and your fingers will knock over a glass. I shall make sure to arrange this space and my office more carefully for next time.' Quickly waving aside the protesting tenor that told him he did not need to do it specifically for that reason alone, Haschwalth was quick to appease the concern and anxiety his statement seemed to have caused in the black haired teen. 'Please, Ichigo. If I had been informed earlier of a special needs student in my class then I would have been more prepared than this. I think that I should be the one to apologize for not being aware of your presence until just now. The information seems to have been omitted in the daten (4*) I've been supplied for this class. I'll have to talk to Student Relations about this.' The intensifying frown that he was given in return, was a sight that Haschwalth enjoyed glimpsing regardless of the blind teen's clear irritation that it betrayed. Shiba Ichigo truly was beautiful, just like a fallen angel as the student seemed to instinctively lean forward the moment that the blonde Professor walked out from behind his desk and leaned his hip against the edge to subtly bring himself closer to the blackette. He had the strangest need to bathe himself in the captivating presence that was flowing across his skin and—.

'Che, this wouldn't be the first time that the Oyaji forgot to inform one of my teachers of my disability. Please don't concern yourself with this matter, Hakase. I'll make sure to straighten out my father's incompetence—.'

'Your father?' Haschwalth asked confusedly, watching intently as black nailed fingertips lifted to caress a stylish black watch curled around a right wrist for several seconds of thought. Flipping open small section of black glass on top before using the pads of gentle fingers to read the placement of the dials within, the blonde haired German was gifted one more teasing smile before careful steps turned Ichigo around after he had found his placement in the lecture hall. Before Haschwalth could ask if he needed to offer some assistance, his concerns were waved aside with a soft chuckle and the steady tap, tap, tap of a guiding cane searching for unseen obstacles. 'The Oyaji, when not sleeping the day away in his office, Professor, is the Assistant Head of the Medicinal and Surgical Department. That's_ if_ his lazy ass actually decides to do something productive for a change. It's close to six-thirty now, just about time that Mugetsu-nii and I forced the old man awake before heading home. I apologize for the trouble and please don't concern yourself about me getting lost and walking into walls. My mobility around this part of the campus is fairly well versed, my brother is also on the other side of the door by now to guide me further. Since my father has neglected to inform you of my presence, however, I'll probably see you again soon to discuss the smaller details of my needs.'

'It was a pleasure meeting you, Professor Haschwalth.' And that was that, pale blue eyes following the hypnotic sway of long locks that cascaded like a waterfall of pure midnight behind carefully controlled footsteps as his student found the door with considerable ease and he was only given a brief glimpse of another astounding form already waiting patiently on the other side of the threshold. Before the door could swing shut abruptly, he had to stop himself from childishly rubbing his eyes because he not sure that he truly believed that he had just caught sight of a slightly taller identical twin that had been dressed with one of the lab coats that the medical and science departments were known for outside his lecture hall. The startlingly vivid image of those mirroring black locks, spilling over a left shoulder and intense crimson eyes briefly having collided with his gaze to acknowledge his presence, was forcing another shaky sigh from parted lips as Haschwalth closed his eyes for several seconds to collect himself. There was a deadly teasing smirk curling across his lips seconds later, the fair haired German firmly locking away the astounding images that he had just been given to revel in much later.

Within his heart, the displacement that he had felt when leaving his guardian and mentor behind in Germany to pursue this part of career; completely fell into the recesses of his mind where he was sure, just this once, that he could give himself some freedom from the stricter parts of his fiercely controlled personality. Japan it would seem was the home to not one but two Stürzen Schwarze Engel (5*), both that had captured his entire attention in mere minutes and ignited an unexplored want within him to claim them all for himself. Pale blue eyes were lidding in a dangerous and intense gaze, a seductive smirk deepening the haunting expression of sheer sovereignty that crossed stoic features as the twenty-six-year-old Jugram Haschwalth absently gathered up his books and papers before putting them away in a neat light blue laptop bag.

'Die Freude ist mein (6*), Shiba Ichigo. I look forward to working with you _just_ as much.' The flow of his first language was like dark chocolate dripping from the tip of a cultured tongue, the seductively purred words echoing around the large lecture hall before a calm breath of gentle control caressed pale lips and a startling flash of sheer determination and pure _lus_t saturated fathomless pale blue dephts in mere seconds. Perhaps Haschwalth had just found what he had unconsciously been looking for all his life, more than just one muse to fuel the fire of possessiveness and need within him to claim another for eternity.

Oh yes, Japan was indeed full of the most interesting and exotic creatures. _Especially_ the Stürzen Schwarze Engel that came in insatiable pairs _born_ purely to captivate the essence of his desires so irrevocably.

* * *

><p>1* - S University – Students tend to refer to Universities in Japan only by the letter of the name it starts with. In this fic, because it's AU, it's Seireitei University.<br>2* - Auf Wiedersehen, Schüler – Untill we meet again, students/pupils.  
>3* - Hakase – Respectful way to refer to one's Professor<br>4* - Daten – Data/Information Packet  
>5* - Stürzen Schwarze Engel – FallenDethrone Black Angel(s)  
>6* - Die Freude ist mein – 'The pleasure is mine'<p>

Right, there you have it. Thank you so much for reading, this marks the start on my birthday fic and I am very happy with it so far. If I could ask for a small review in return I'll be very grateful to you, it would truly mean a lot. Other than that, I don't have much more to say.

Please feel free to ask any questions, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. But for now, I have other things to do. I have a very busy week ahead. My next update may only be sometime after the weekend on next week Monday but hopefully I won't take that long to get it written or get carried away by something else.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity Part 2

I apologize that this one's a bit late, the belated part for my own Birthday fic and Ichigo's is more than a week but I had a very stressful and upsetting week my honeys. I'm too tired to think of much so I'm just going to list all the warnings again and please **heed** them…they **are not here for decoration**.

The warnings for Prismatics include: **M/M/M Lemons**, **M/M** (established twin-cest), **Completely AU Modern Japan Setting **(University Professor/ Student), **Rare Pairing**, **Twin-cest, Incest**, **Mugetsu!Ichigo**, **Blind!Ichigo**. **Threesome**, **intense lemon**, a bit of **angst**, the **established twin-cest relationship will be 'open'**(meaning that neither Mugetsu and Ichigo are going to mind much about displaying public affection). Mugetsu and Ichigo have **doppelganger appearances**. Meaning they both possess black hair. This story is told mostly from Haschwalth's perspective as well as Mugetsu's.

The pairing for this fic is**: Jugram Haschwalth** **(**ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァル**) x Shiba Ichigo (**志波 一護**) x Shiba Mugetsu (**志波 無月**) **

That's all there is to it, my honeys. I don't have much more to say, I'm too tired. Please enjoy, I'll see you at the end of the story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prismatics: Pigmenting Lucidity<strong>

'Tsk, tsk! Such a pleasured expression of unadulterated bliss, Otouto. How come I_ only_ get to see this when I give you chocolate or take you to bed, hmmm?' Chuckling teasingly at the subtle pink flush that coloured pale cheeks rather attractively, Shiba Mugetsu brought up the pad of his forefinger to swipe away the trickle of melted chocolate that fell from the corner of luscious strawberry red lips before purposefully bringing the stolen treat to the tip of his pierced tongue for a sensual taste. Ichigo's moan of utter bliss was echoing loudly through the air, a quiet tenor calling out so pleadingly for more that the older of the two identical twins just couldn't find it within himself to refuse his beloved. He was secretly reaching for another sinfully indulgent chocolate truffle, fingertips brushing against the decorated box that was laid on top of the bar where he had captured a slightly smaller frame against the edge of for several minutes now. The late Friday night emptiness of the Urahara Lounge was becoming a joyful escape to its usual bustling noise during the weekends. There was no one present within the high-end and lavish bar that night simply because a harsh, raging, storm prevented most of their customers from seeking out the place where the more sophisticated satisfied their usual comforts.

Karakura Town was a very small suburban town situated on the outskirts of Tokyo, the Urahara Lounge one of the least popular bars because it was carefully concealed within a rundown candy shop and catered _only_ to the select few who knew of its existence and were invited here by word of mouth. This was where the Shiba twins worked part-time to pay for the rent of their shared apartment however, a tiny but lovable place in comparison to the traditional Shiba Family Mansion that their father occupied. But to them, it was a home that was situated close to the university that they could call their own _without_ having to worry about the Oyaji interfering in their lives. Just this once, the two of them were leaving him to his own insane antics. He could pester the twin high school daughters that lived with him for a change. And judging by Yuzu and Karin's complaints to their four year older brothers each and _every_ day, he was driving them up the walls nonstop. That, however, was just the essence of who Shiba Isshin was. He was a very hyperactive, overprotective, father to his daughters that was difficult to control most of the time. The one thing that would_ never_ change, was the fact that he put his children before everything else…regardless of his status as the Head of one of the Five Noble families that had constructed and still owned most of S University and the surrounding land itself.

Humming contentedly when the tip of a dainty nose brushed curiously against the side of his neck, the older black haired Shiba shivered unexpectedly the instant that the tip of pierced pink tongue dragged against sensitized skin to skilfully ground his distracted contemplations. Hissing irritably at the small moan that spilled from parted petal pink lips unbidden of his permission, Mugetsu gripped the edge of a shimmering granite bar to steady himself against his brother's curious and remarkably accurate explorations. His beloved had a _startling_ talent with that mouth of his, the loss of his sight gifting Ichigo a vast range of different senses that could cater to his twin's pleasure within seconds as a soft breath hitched painfully in the back of Mugetsu's throat and he tilted his head to the side when black nailed fingertips wound through unbound hip-length black locks and gave a sharp tug several seconds later. A low growl of warning was spilling into the air around them, black painted fingernails digging into the back of his neck as Mugetsu allowed a teasing chuckle of pure amusement to roll sensually from the tip of his tongue. This was just _utterly_ sweet, the expression that crossed Ichigo's face was absolutely priceless. It was like someone had stolen his beloved's favourite treat and was causing the perpetual furrow that was drawn between pitch black brows, to become all the more defined.

'_Don't_ ignore me, Mu-chan.' A lilting tenor purred threateningly, sharp crimson eyes not able to help but gaze down lovingly into fully opened, blinded, milky-white eyes that were staring unknowingly into the depths of his soul from behind sharp angled and nearly transparent, wraparound yellow lenses. 'You promised me a treat tonight, Onii-chan, and I have only tasted _one_ of them.' Oh my, it seemed like little Ichi was getting impatient the longer that Mugetsu kept his treats away from him. Considering that he had concealed the chocolates behind his blind twin's back where he couldn't reach them, Ichigo was not very happy with the teasing power that his Onii-chan now held over him. But it was all in good fun, the older of the two rolling an expensive chocolate truffle between his forefinger and thumb until it started to melt slightly before he expertly slipped it between eagerly parted strawberry red lips. A pink tongue instantly peeked out to snatch up the decorated sphere, the silvery ball of a tongue ring playfully brushing against the sensitive pad of his thumb as the eldest blackette slid a stabilizing thigh between his twin's parted legs in reprimand. Taking Ichigo's weight more fully to offer a very _different_ caress of pleasure to ease his beloved's slight discomfort, Mugetsu couldn't conceal the small smile of true satisfaction that curled across his lips when a tell-tale hardness brushed against him.

'Enjoying yourself there, Denka(1*)?' Pressing Ichigo more firmly against the edge of the bar, the hip-length blackette enclosed Ichigo in a sensual embrace that forced tanned fingers to blindly grip the fabric of his neat black waistcoat for balance. They were both dressed in the professional uniforms of the Urahara Lounge, neat black pants clinging to thin hips as a pitch black waistcoat was accentuated by a collared white shirt below. The cuffed sleeves were kept back by two black sleeve garters, adding a richer cultural element to the darker and old time opulent western theme that their place of work was centred around. The low heels of neat black shoes were also taping quietly across black tiled floors, Ichigo forced to shift a step back as his twin curled a steadying arm around his waist and he almost ended up spread out erotically on top of the bar. His cry of sheer mortification at that fact was silenced rather quickly however, by the press of warm lips that caressed the centre of his forehead affectionately. Milky-white eyes instantly fluttered shut half-mast in response, Ichigo allowing himself to be enveloped in the heady and intoxicating scent that he had always been able to attach to his twin as he felt the caress of fingertips reaching upwards to undo the first button of his shirt and the sound of two red belled tassels indicated the quick movement he made in an attempt to escape.

'Fuck! What the _hell_ are doing, Mugetsu?! N-not here, damn it! W-we're still at work! If you think you can just—.' Chuckling softly at his few inches shorter twin's rising temper, Mugetsu expertly silenced his beloved by bringing up two fingertips and slipping them into the depths of a warm, wet mouth. He was glaring warningly over Ichigo's shoulder, resting his chin there as he observed the sharp grey eyes of the Tensho (2*) lustfully following the titillating play between the Shiba twins with the presence of a white fan drawn across the bottom half of his face. The twenty-two-year-old was well aware that Urahara Kisuke was enjoying the show, so much so that the ash-blonde haired male was forced to conceal his lecherous smile from sight before the eldest of the two could notice it. But the deep glare that was present in deadly serious crimson eyes, was more than enough to keep the older man from truly doing anything about his shameless desires. Ichigo and Mugetsu had a strange relationship as it were, most of Karakura and the S University campus was saturated with flying rumours about the blatant incest that the two displayed in public sometimes. None of them said anything about it, however; it wouldn't matter if they did because the twins were the heirs to a noble family that was still very much held in high esteem in this town above all else.

Sometimes the two of them took advantage of that fact but they were _always_ careful never to let it taint their father's reputation and reach back into their family to cause trouble where it wasn't needed. The rumours were true of course, many just didn't know _how_ true their assumptions were but the Urahara Lounge was completely empty that night and Mugetsu had promised his twin a treat after a very tiring month since the second semester of their fourth-year had started. Keeping a strict eye on the close family friend that was well aware of the forbidden nature of their relationship, crimson orbs narrowed down one more time in warning before he ignored the watchful presence and revelled instead in the playful sensations of a silvery tongue ring that was now caressing the pads of his fingers as Ichigo lapped away the melted evidence of his previously devoured chocolate. Tipping a slightly lowered head upwards with a bent forefinger, petal pink lips pressed a consoling kiss to rapidly tinting cheeks to settle the brewing unease that was causing Ichigo to pull quite painfully on fistfuls of hip-length black locks. Ignoring the desperate grip that was wound through his hair and clothes, the older twin quickly sought to appease his beloved's climbing frustrations by allowing for elegant fingertips to snatch another indulgent sphere of chocolate from the box behind Ichigo's back.

'It's alright, Ichigo.' A soothing baritone reassured tenderly, skilfully replacing his wet fingertips with an indulgent chocolate truffle before taking a step back to give his thigh-length doppelganger room to breathe when the youngest twin happily lost himself in the taste of his gifted treat. 'I won't take you here, no matter _how_ tempting the thought. We've gained an audience now and I'm _not_ fond of putting my beloved on display for a _dirty_ old candy store owner.' Ignoring said owner's cry of protest on the customer side of the bar where he was seated nonchalantly, the older Shiba tsked irritably when he noticed his twin freezing where he was. Blind fingertips had been skimming the surface of smooth granite, triumphantly finding the previously hidden box as a deadly smirk of satisfaction curled across luscious strawberry red lips. Feathering fingertips were carefully feeling out the shapes and sizes of the chocolates one for one, picking out the ones that the thigh-length blackette preferred over the others before they slowly disappeared over the next few minutes. Mourning the fact that he himself had not gotten a chance to taste a single truffle, Mugetsu was astounded when black nailed fingertips lifted in search of him before he was suddenly yanked forward when a steady grip curled in the front of a black waistcoat and pulled so hard that two foreheads collided together unexpectedly.

Gentle fingertips were carefully coming upwards to trace beautiful features though, affectionately outlining a straight nose, soft cheeks, defined black eyebrows, closed eyelids and a perpetually furrowed forehead where the older of the two leaned contentedly into the familiar exploration that Ichigo did several times a day to ingrain upon his mind his beloved Mu-chan's constant and eternal presence by his side. Sharp crimson eyes were darkening minutely with swirling lust, however; when an agile thumb lingered over his lips much longer than normal before playfully dipping inside for a blissful, slippery caress. 'Thank you, Mugetsu-nii, for the spoils. I'll offer you some gratitude in return and give _you_ a treat.' Startled at the new boldness that Ichigo displayed when strawberry red lips sealed with his own after the younger blackette had established a distance and connection to warm lips; pale eyelids and long curling black lashes fluttered shut indulgently as a warm tongue slipped into the depths of his mouth and a hidden, half-melted, chocolate was passed between the two of them in an erotic battle for dominance and submission. The indulgent taste that raced across a pierced tongue was sinfully sweet, causing the hip-length black haired Shiba to moan pleasurably into the depths of his younger brother's mouth as Ichigo yielded himself naturally to the pure dominance that Mugetsu displayed.

Not paying any mind to the tightened grip that curled into the back of his waist coat for a connection to the world and a supportive counterbalance, elegant fingertips had no hesitance in undoing the red belled tassels that kept long hair tied in a high ponytail so that luscious, thick, strands could eventually spill like spun silk between the gaps of Mugetsu's fingers. A lilting breath of relief brushed simultaneously across pale cheeks, several moans colouring the air as the older of two noticed his twin's blinded eyes falling shut behind scarred eyelids almost as if Ichigo was savouring the tastes that were taking over the depths of his mouth without restraint. Bringing up his right hand, still sensually twined with thick black locks; Ichigo's beloved Mu-chan slipped his forefinger beneath the edges of wraparound yellow glasses to tenderly caress the scars that were drawn so mournfully and deeply into his beloved's temples and eyes. Marring the once astounding chocolate brown orbs that Ichigo had possessed, a painful fracture opened up in the older twin's soul as he memorized the damage that a man posing as a friend had dealt to his precious Otouto seven years ago. It was a deeply painful sight to witness every day, the fourth-year medical student eventually forced to break their intimate kiss to subtly ease the rising guilt that was erupting deep inside him.

They had been captured by one of Karakura's filthy Yakuza gangs, the both of them having been forced to watch as their mother had been murdered for trying to protect her twin sons before they had been taken away so that their captives could demand a high ransom for the two official Shiba Heirs' safe release. That time Mugetsu hadn't been able to save his little brother or their beloved Okaa-sama, he had been rendered completely helpless by a mix of sedatives that had prevented him from even protecting his beloved Denka before the slashes of an expertly wielded knife had changed his twin's entire perception of the world. And all because an insane man, high on drugs and bent on getting revenge against their father for some reason, had not liked the deadly glare that Ichigo had possessed at the age of fifteen. The reason _why_ those scars were there, _why_ his beloved couldn't see and _why_ he suffered from terrifying nightmares almost every night was_ his_ fault. It was a fatal mistake that the oldest of the Shiba twins would never forgive himself for, his utter failure to notice the signs of impending danger that warm summer day would haunt him forever as punishment. So, Mugetsu had vowed to the depths of his very soul _never_ again to let anyone hurt his beloved Denka like that…he would stay by Ichigo's side for eternity and _be_ his eyes for him.

He would not let go of the being that was already tied so closely and intimately to his entire existence, not even for a _single_ second of carelessness. Ichigo was the reason that Mugetsu breathed, he was the reason why he loved and his precious, most_ beloved_, Otouto was the reason why he _lived_ every single day as contentedly and enjoyably as he did. Shiba Ichigo was Shiba Mugetsu's everything, just as Shiba Mugetsu was Shiba Ichigo's everything. That was a _fundamental_ fact within the both them that could never change; it was ingrained upon the depths of their soul and the thick string of chocolate tainted saliva that now connected two pierced tongues intimately as he pulled away to place some distance between them…was a small physical representation of their intimacy that ran into fathomless depths both physically and emotionally for the both of them. Allowing for a gentle hum of pleasure to spill from between full, petal pink lips; the medical student gripped a tipping chin to steady Ichigo's movement before the intimate string of saliva connecting them could snap. He wanted see it for a little longer, to simply bathe himself in the blissful sensations a skilful tongue had gifted him without the world interfering despite the resounding noise of the front door opening to the sound of harsh rain outside and rudely shattered the intimacy that now enclosed them in a world of their own creation.

'Oya, oya~! My two shameless bartenders, it's time to get back to work ~! The storm's brought us some fortune and we have an unexpected customer. Entertain him for a bit, you know that there's always special treatment for newly invited guests.' Hissing in irritation now that his musings had been interrupted, the oldest of the black haired Shiba doppelgangers glanced upwards just as a steady rhythm of perfectly controlled footsteps echoed hauntingly across tiled floors. Crimson eyes were taking in the familiar form that approached them now, stoic pale blue eyes seeming to zero in on the intimate position that the two twins were entwined in as the soft lighting of a burning fire and several dark shaded lamps reflected off of the string of a saliva that still connected them in a tell-tale reference to their previously shared kiss. Swiping the tip of his tongue across petal pink lips to snap his connection to Ichigo fairly reluctantly, Mugetsu rested his fingertips against the rapid rise and fall of his twin's chest to still erotically rasping breaths before he offered the hip-length blonde haired customer a teasing smirk. He recognized the man, that beautiful and refined appearance was hard to miss in this town and out of Ichigo's eight other professors; Mugetsu knew that his beloved could never shut up about this one every Monday, Wednesday and Friday that he had German Literature.

He could see why though, sharp eyes taking in every detail upon a tall frame that probably trumped Mugetsu with a half inch in height. Swaying golden locks were undone from a neat tie, presenting hip-length strands that were a bit shorter than his own but had elegant bangs that fell forward artfully into pale blue eyes. Thick, pale, eyelashes were lidded down in a curious gaze; seeming to darken with a brush of lust at the sight the twins made as a refined white trench-coat tumbled to the Professor's knees to accentuate surprisingly modern black jeans, a light blue waist coat and a white silk tie that was partially hidden settled beneath. A dark blue scarf was tucked neatly into the coat's wide collar, the white belt brushing against jean clad thighs as neat white shoes stepped forward without falter and Mugetsu was instantly reminded of the way that his beloved always lovingly praised the man's voice. Ichigo had very good taste it seemed, only…the older of the two wasn't sure if he should be jealous of his twin's growing interest in this being or if he should join in for once and pursue something that they would both end up enjoying in the end. The smile that touched petal pink lips was crafted seductively, the fourth-year medical student humming pleasantly when his art student brother tugged on the back of his waist coat to capture his attention.

'You've gone so quiet, Mugetsu-nii! Why? We are working, remember. Tell me what glass I need to fetch.' Right, he had almost forgotten that. Tipping a lowered chin upwards to brush his lips against the centre of a furrowed brow to appease his twin's climbing distress, Mugetsu pushed sliding yellow glasses back up Ichigo's nose before he untangled himself from an intimate embrace and leaned forward to whisper in the shell of a dainty ear.

'Hn, can you listen carefully Denka? Can you recognize the rhythm and pattern of those footsteps? Your favourite Hakase just walked in here and my _oh_ my, those blue eyes are already darkening with _such_ sinful desire as he looks upon your form. Such a dangerous gaze that he possesses, like it can tear into your soul within seconds! I wonder if I should be jealous, Otouto, or commend you for your excellent choice in attraction to the sound of a voice? Perhaps tonight we'll have some triple fun hmmm?' Chuckling playfully at the deepening flush of red that pigmented pale cheeks rather guiltily, the older of the Shiba twins offered their newly gained customer a welcoming smile that betrayed much of his own darkening desires before he parted his lips to speak. His awareness was keeping a close track on Ichigo though, making sure that his twin did not fall or injure himself as the younger of the two counted his footsteps and used the tips of black nailed fingers to look for the clean, crystal glasses hidden in the elaborate wooden and mirrored racks behind the bar.

'Good evening, Professor. Welcome to the Urahara Lounge. How can we be of service to you upon this dreary and storm riddled Friday night?' Mugetsu spoke amiably, a sensual purr of perfect German tumbling from his tongue like dripping chocolate as a swirl of dark need seemed to darken intensely expressive crimson eyes without restraint.

**...**

_Storm riddled Friday night, indeed_; the blonde haired German thought to himself irritably. Shrugging off a neat white trench coat and hanging it over a cream coloured high backed barstool, elegant fingertips came upwards thoughtfully to rake through damp hip-length golden locks that he only now noticed was starting to curl slightly because of the high humidity. The raging storm hadn't let up once since the beginning of that evening, the current explosive torrent having forced the University Professor to seek out the closest shelter that he had been able to find on his way home from the school library. Imagine his surprise when he entered the open door of a small, run-down candy shop, to encounter a sophisticated and high-end lounge concealed on the inside. Decorated tastefully with dark wooden surfaces, a low burning fire and soft artificial lighting; he tilted his head to the side curiously to listen to the quiet, near unnoticeable, classical Japanese music that was playing in the background. It was in complete contrast to the surrounding theme but somehow the lavish space seemed to make it fit. It was only adding another touch of vibrancy to the western styled bar, elegant hands folding together regally as Jugram Haschwalth rested his forearms upon spotless granite and stoically slid into his seat to better observe the two _very_ familiar students that were attending the other side.

'Just a brandy, please. Distilled from grapes if it's available, not from fruit.' The soft chuckle that his request was given was surprisingly musical, the black haired student that had made the sound lidding intense crimson eyes in a sensual gaze before steady hands reached for his twin brother's presence beside him to take an immaculate crystal snifter from black nailed fingertips. 'Have you been experiencing difficulties finding the correct brandwein (3*) in this town, Hakase? Unfortunately Karakura isn't really known for its sophisticated palate when it concerns fine wines and aged brandies. I can offer you a special treat tonight however, since new customers are always welcomed with a drink on the house. Would you prefer a taste of home or one of Austria's sharper brands? I have Germany's most famous brandy available here since Urahara-san likes to cater for the more unusual tastes, not including those made to satisfy_ rowdy_ university students.' Allowing for a rarely seen but contented smile to curl across pale lips, Haschwalth made his pleased request known with quiet words as he followed the slow and graceful movements that Shiba Ichigo's doppelganger made as he poured fragrant amber liquid from a crystal decanter and measured out the correct amount of alcohol before placing a quarter filled glass in front of his patron dutifully.

'Your spoken German is almost as well versed and fluent as your brother's, Shiba-kun. Where did you learn it?' Subtly drinking in the beautiful and rich aroma that curled evocatively around his nose the instant that he brought the edge of smooth glass to pale lips, the blonde haired German struggled to take his attention away from the younger of the two that was standing quietly next to his brother with a soft cloth clutched in his left hand as blinded fingertips searched for wet glasses to polish and dry _regardless_ of his lost sight. It still amazed him how well the teen moved, his loss of sight a clear hindrance in some aspects of his life but in others…he did things just as well as sighted people did. And the small piece of information that the thigh-length blackette had let slip the first time they had met, indicated that Ichigo had only been living with his disability for seven years now. That was another astounding fact for Haschwalth. The art student seemed to learn things_ very_ quickly; he was already the top ranking student of German Literature and the young Professor had also learned that the youngest Shiba was amongst the top students of his other classes and the entire selection of fourth-years as well. He worked_ very_ hard to prove himself, a special needs student that was very capable in all aspects of his life as much as his brother seemed to offer the same in the Medical department.

'Our mother was of mixed blood, Professor; her half-German inheritance hailed from the Noble House of Erbach. We often used to spend our Christmas holidays roaming the estates of her family in Lauter.' Haschwalth did not miss the past tense that was used in the black haired student's sentence, pale brows frowning in concern when Ichigo took a collective pause at the mention of their mother before the older hip-length blackette quickly sought to console his twin's unease by resting a comforting palm between tensed shoulder blades. 'I'm not as good as my Otouto however, so I can only offer you the proper greetings and phrases I learned as a child. My beloved Denka, though, is the art student in our family for a reason. His flexibility in a range of different subjects is remarkable sometimes. Please be careful not to praise him too much, though. Otouto here is sometimes much shyer at school than he is at home. In other words, Hakase, he becomes a little arrogant when no one's looking.' Biting back a mirthful chuckle at the deadly scowl that furrowed pitch black brows in an instant, the blonde haired twenty-six-year-old was attempting to school back his amusement when scarred eyelids snapped open with a narrowed glare and blinded fingertips tightened instinctively around a delicate crystal glass with rising frustration…any tighter though, and Haschwalth was sure it would shatter.

'_Shut_ up, Mugetsu-nii! You're the same aren't you?! You _arrogant_ jerk!'

'Calling your beloved Onii-chan names now? Hush Ichi, I'm just playing! And don't make such a scary face! You're going to frighten your beloved Professor away and then what? You won't be able to listen to his beautiful voice that you keep telling me makes you ha—.' The movement the youngest Shiba twin incorporated in a split second stunned the observing German, pale blue eyes barely having caught the path of a surprisingly accurate fist before it was expertly captured in the palm of Mugetsu's hand mere inches away from inflicting damage. A dark flush of mortification seemed to have settled below sharp angled yellow glasses, blinded eyes clenching shut in desperate strain as straightened shoulders stiffened instinctively and a brush of uncontained rage settled within trembling hands. The play of brotherly affection that happened next however, was something that Haschwalth suspected ran much deeper than what the world saw as Mugetsu lifted gentle fingertips to brush a consoling forefinger across the tip of a dainty nose before warm lips pressed soothingly against the centre of a furrowed brow. 'Forgive me, beloved.' The words echoed apologetically, Haschwalth's strained hearing barely able to make out what was being said as he feigned interest in the contents of his diminishing brandy to give the two a moment of privacy regardless of the event having happened mere feet away.

'That was one too far. Do you want to go and change so long, Ichigo? Our shift ends in ten minutes, I'm sure Urahara-san wouldn't mind. Rukia and Renji should be here soon to take over and you've had a long and stressful day.' A black haloed head was nodding obediently in response to softly spoken instructions, Haschwalth's pale blue eyes softening with concern and quiet intrigue when he noticed the unsure and cautious steps that tracked across marble tiles as a carefully memorized path led the youngest of the near identical doppelgangers towards a concealed door that was marked 'Staff Only'. It was close to the place were an ash-blonde haired male had been observing the conversation with serious grey eyes, a traditional cup of sake in front of him as he offered the blackette a consoling word when he passed by. He must have been the owner of the establishment, his familiarity around the youngest twin speaking the truth of his presence as Haschwalth was forced to turn his attention back to Mugetsu that had also been following his brother's steps with a hidden brush of concern colouring crimson eyes. He was dutifully taking over the task that Ichigo had left behind though, putting away glasses with care as he gifted his blonde haired patron a reassuring smile that was meant to ease the unexpected tension that had just arisen through the warm atmosphere.

'Will Ichigo be alright?' He asked softly, Haschwalth surprising himself with the clear unease that was tainting the steady flow of his tenor as pale blue eyes fluttered shut with a frown to collect his wondering thoughts. He was recalling the intimate sight that he had seen when his feet had crossed the threshold into this bar, contemplating the deep affection that bordered on the forbidden by the mere insatiable love that was present in sharp crimson eyes and the easy way that the younger twin obeyed his brother's words and calmed down with gentle appeasements. It was unusual for anyone to be consoled so quickly by mere brotherly affection, especially when it was something _much_ deeper that seemed to have driven the instinctive need to lash out in the first place—. 'Yeah,' A quiet baritone interrupted the blonde's musings. 'He will be in a while. Ichigo gets days like this where he's negatively affected by the mere mention of our mother, he doesn't like it when she's brought up in conversations. It's very traumatic for the both of us actually, so we don't like to talk about her...even when answering relevant questions. I apologize though, Professor, that you had to see that. I should probably not have antagonized him after talking about her. Ichigo's been tired lately and stress makes him react out of instinct to protect himself.'

Common courtesy prevented the German Professor from asking for more information, the pained expression that crept across the eldest of the Stürzen Schwarze Engel's sorrowful features seemed to give away a topic that neither of the Shiba twins wanted to talk about at all. The soothing rhythm of a cloth polishing glass, the soft music and the clinking sounds of fragile items being put away; echoed hauntingly into the night as Haschwalth turned his attention back to his indulgent drink for now. Time seemed to become slightly indiscernible in those moments, the familiar taste of a treat he had not had in six weeks since living here, taking over his attention abruptly as he mused several complex thoughts that had just sprung up in his mind. He was dragged from the depths of those racing thoughts, though; by a quiet baritone calling out to him in question. 'Do you want me to pour you another glass before I go off shift, Professor Haschwalth?' Looking down in surprise to observe the empty state of his brandy snifter, golden bangs tickled playfully across pale cheeks as the older being shook his head in the negative and reached for a white trench coat behind him. The rich taste of fine alcohol had already warmed the inherent cold that the night had instilled within him, bringing his attention back to the flow of time where it was needed.

'No, thank you. It's time I took my leave for the night.' It was close to midnight after all and Haschwalth needed to go home, it had been a long day for him as well. Several hours researching his current topic of interest in the vast S University library until eleven o'clock at night was exhausting enough. He hesitated in his task though, just about to resettle his warm scarf around his neck when he was distracted by the heavy torrent of rain that was falling outside. A deepening frown was furrowing stoic features, the golden haired twenty-six-year-old dragged back to reality when the fourth-year medical student came to stand on the other side of the bar where he had just placed his feet on the ground to steady himself. 'Concerned about the rain? Please don't worry Professor, our apartment is three blocks away from here and we have an extra umbrella at home that you can borrow for the night.' Just as Haschwalth was about to protest, he was interrupted by the hip length blackette's quiet sigh of concern and crimson eyes that flashed in the direction that his twin had disappeared in several minutes ago. 'I don't ask this often of strangers, but I'll be honest with you. Ichigo seems to genuinely enjoy being in your presence, something that is very rare for my brother, Professor.'

'He doesn't trust anyone but me and the other three members of our family. He doesn't like to rely on others either and he hates the thought of being a burden on anyone. But given his disability; it's a thought I cannot shield him from most of the time. And sometimes, like now, it's difficult to appease his upset with only my own presence. If you'd be so kind as to provide the sound of another pair of footsteps and a few hours of your company at home, I'd _very_ much appreciate the sentiment in providing my Denka the comfort he can never ask for himself.' Ah, see...when a beautiful Schwarze Engel asks him something like that, with such gentle concern, how can he refuse? So that was how Haschwalth found himself seated comfortably on a soft black and silver suede couch half an hour later, surrounded by infinitely soft cushions and throws of plush fur along with the sound of a running shower and a beautiful tenor humming contentedly in the background of a modest and neat three room apartment. There was a warm cup of tea nestled in the curled palm of his left hand, a book propped open on his thigh and the haunting scent of orange blossom, mint, chocolate and cinnamon intoxicating his attention from the inside out as it invoked a lingering brush of deep arousal within his heart that was becoming more and more difficult to lock away with every second that passed.

It was bringing into the forefront of Haschwalth's mind, the instant attraction that he had felt the first time that pale blue eyes had rested upon Shiba Ichigo's form a month ago. This was becoming rather dangerous now, he noted to himself absently. His eyes already strayed far too much towards the blind twenty-two-year-old student during his lectures, the blackette's presence ignited a need within the blonde to memorize every single expression that crossed beautiful features and burn upon his skin the sensations that their conversations after class often lighted within his heart. For one who possessed such an apathetic heart and a natural disinterest in society, it was a new experience that Haschwalth was having to come to terms with now. And to have the sensations doubled by the presence of his Stürzen Schwarze Engel's twin brother, was making it hard to concentrate on anything besides the lustful expression he had caught sight of a mere hour ago when Shiba Mugetsu had first noticed the tall German's presence entering the Urahara Lounge. He still couldn't get the sight of that moment out his mind, the low lighting had captured the two of them in a guilty moment of pleasure where it seemed as if they had just shared a kiss. Ichigo's flushed features, panting breaths and the brief flicker of a string of saliva still connecting their tongues had given away_ so_ much possibility of what had transpired.

'Professor, pardon me but I—.'

'Call me Haschwalth, please.' A quiet tenor noted thoughtfully, the blonde haired Professor forced back into reality by the topic of his musings walking right into the living room. 'I'm not in class right now, Ichigo and—.' Drawing in a breath of surprise when he looked up to see a thigh-length blackette take one step too close to his outstretched legs, the older male barely had a chance to tighten his grip around a half-empty cup of tea before a haunting form sprawled into his lap and infinitely soft black strands tickled teasingly across his lips in a lilting caress. A startled cry instantly echoed passed luscious strawberry red lips, the muffled clatter of a thick vellum tumbling haphazardly to the floor mere seconds later as two sensual thighs came to rest unknowingly on either side of his hips and Haschwalth reeled internally at the soft aroma of mint soap and the heated damp from a shower that enveloped him from all sides. A desperate grip had wound through a light blue waistcoat, several strands of long golden locks and soft breaths of panic at an unexpected fall, were brushing humidly and rapidly across pale cheeks. Thigh-length black locks had ended up sprawled evocatively around the both of them, falling over Ichigo's shoulder to surround the twenty-six-year-old in a world of intimacy that parted his lips for a slow breath of surprise as everything narrowed into one focus around him.

This child was going to be _death_ of him, damn it! And when blinded milky white eyes snapped opened in realization to the situation and their unexpected close contact, Haschwalth curled a steady grip around a thin waist to settle squirming hips as the soft fabric of a tight blood red t-shirt and soft cotton pants tickled the tips of his fingers curiously. Leaning forward to settle the unease he could see stiffening tensed shoulders, the blonde haired Professor leaned forward gently to rest his chin against the top of a black haloed head and threaded a soothing grip through a cascading waterfall of pitch black, swaying locks. The flow of a soothing tenor was quick to appease the younger being's discomfort and fear, the gentleness of his touch coming to him naturally as pale blue eyes lidded in a tender gaze when he became aware of quiet but noticeable footsteps drawing closer to the both of them from the other side of the room. Only crimson eyes were aware of the flashing desire that had coloured the German's eyes a darker blue shade, Shiba Mugetsu lidding his own crimson pigmented orbs in a teasing glance that spoke volumes of his enjoyment of the sight as he walked forward and came to a halt several seconds later.

He was standing behind Ichigo sitting form, leaning forward so that his own hip-length black locks fell over his shoulders to brush against his twin's back and petal pink lips could caress the shell of a dainty ear with every carefully seductive word that rolled erotically from the tip of a pierced tongue.

'Tsk, tsk…Denka; stealing the Hakase for yourself already? That's not fair, we have to share equally remember.' Dragging his forefinger up his twin's spine, Ichigo arched back needily as he unconsciously curled a steady grip around strong shoulders and a quiet gasp of lilting and sensual enjoyment spilled deafeningly from luscious strawberry red lips. He wasn't given much time to ponder how the hell an accidental fall had brought on the intense and climbing arousal and sexual tension that erupted between the three of them in mere seconds; he could only fall away into the dark wash of newly found desires as milky-white eyes fluttered half-mast in pure pleasure and he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth to hopefully ground his soul against the powerful sensations that took over the depths of his heart so wholly and completely.

* * *

><p>'Hn, what goodness have I brought into the world to deserve such a beautiful sight as this?' Haschwalth breathed quietly in his first language, pale blue eyes fluttering shut in a lidded gaze when he leaned into exploring black nailed fingertips that were quietly mapping out his features to allow the younger of the Shiba twins a chance to 'see' his German Literature Professor for the first time so intimately. He was tenderly running the pads of his fingers against the sensitive skin at the nape of Ichigo's neck, drinking in the soft sighs of pleasure the younger being made as his brother slipped his hands beneath a blood red shirt to run teasing touches against flawlessly tanned skin. Crimson eyes were dazed and unfocused, just as captivated by his blind twin's gentle and controlled actions as the blonde haired German himself was when careful and pleasurable caresses outlined the structure of his face and lingered curiously over double eyelids, neat pale brows and long, fluttering eyelashes that were the same spun gold as the colour of his hair. The sensual flow of a gentle baritone was painting the blind student a vivid picture in colour though, describing the hue of Haschwalth's eyes, lips, hair, the clothes that he wore, the paleness of his skin, the expression settled upon his features and the darkening lust that was swirling within fathomless eyes to enliven blue irises darkly.<p>

Hearing himself described in such loving detail was quite startling, the blonde commending the hip-length blackette for his intense focus when he himself was starting to have trouble breathing normally with a warm body sprawled so erotically against him and the feathering caresses that had now come to a halt upon his lips. They were tracing the plush pale surface over and over again, parting them for curious lips that pressed chastely and fairly accurately against his own several seconds later. Ichigo's initial kiss was shy, the thigh-length blackette uncertain of the arrangement surrounding them and how much boldness he was allowed to show until Haschwalth himself tilted the younger being's chin and changed the angle to slide slick lips intimately together. He was starting to question his sanity in those moments, tracing the tip of his tongue across luscious strawberry red lips that parted instinctively for his control and allowed him to dip his tongue inside a warm, wet, mouth that had previously…and should _still_ be…forbidden to him. Why did he lose control around this being so easily? His senses were completely captivated by the twining of their tongues, a startling flood of arousal curling pleasantly in the pit of his stomach as several moans were swallowed by his mouth and Haschwalth remained deeply aware of the crimson eyes that were trained needily upon their erotic exchange.

Mugetsu had bowed himself intimately over his twin's back, gentle crimson eyes colliding with the German Studies Professor lidded gaze as he expertly brushed a vast array of thigh-length black locks over Ichigo's shoulders so that he could drag the tip of his tongue against the nape of his little brother's neck. The younger of the two's reaction was instantaneous, Ichigo rocking forward into the blonde's lap as the older male wound regal and elegant fingertips through black strands to give a soft tug in reprimand and managed to steady the blackette's shifting pleasure rather quickly by nipping a pierced pink tongue in warning. Ichigo's beloved had never seen his twin subdued so easily, moulding himself so intimately to another as he tried desperately to bring himself as close as possible to both Haschwalth and Mugetsu at the same time. And the breathy sounds that were caressing his ears, were causing a subtle pink flush to colour his own cheeks as the older of the two pressed his lips to the back of Ichigo's head to steady him and curled his arms loosely where another arm was already keeping the blind Shiba supported on an unsteady perch. Even the backs of Ichigo's ears had started to colour red by now, betraying the heady and overpowering rush of his arousal as he leaned instinctively into his Onii-chan's biting teeth that tugging on an array of six black loop earrings pierced into the shell of a left ear.

'Fuck, Ichigo! The sight you make right now is going to _break_ me.' A steady baritone purred in pure awe, stilling the intimate exploration of twining tongues as pale blue eyes slid open more fully and reminded Haschwalth of the other third of their perfect little trio. Crimson eyes were turning a deep, bloodied, red with uncontained and dark desire. A mirroring flush, slightly less noticeable upon the older twin; spreading across pale cheeks as the pale blue eyed German offered his second Stürzen Schwarze Engel a teasing smirk once he had broken the intimate kiss with his beloved younger brother and swiped the tip of his tongue across pale lips to snap the string of saliva connecting them. He was gently carding his fingers through thick black strands, cradling a warm forehead against the side of his neck when Ichigo leaned into him for support and curious fingertips carefully explored a clothed chest to feel out waistcoat buttons and the knot in Haschwalth white tie to undo. A regal hand was beckoning the medical student closer though, cupping a pale cheek in the palm of his hand as he marvelled at the way shaggy black bangs tickled his skin and those playful strands, still damp from the rain outside, completely captivating his senses with their silky softness and luscious, thick, texture that seemed a little bit finer and smoother that Ichigo's thigh-length locks.

'Did you think I'd forgotten about you, mein zweiter Schwarzer Engel (4*)? You opened the doors to this, Shiba Mugetsu. I'll make sure to reward the both of you for the astounding gift I have been given upon this night. But before we take things further, I'll make myself very clear. I am your teacher, you are my students…what happens behind closed doors, will _stay_ behind closed doors. Whether it happens once or we forge a bond that will bind us together in a deeply intimate relationship after this, know that my attraction will be split equally and I shall try to offer the _both_ of you the pleasures that your beauty so rightfully deserves. Since this isn't my home, however, and I have been invited here…I'll leave the place of sinful fulfilment up to you. So lead me where you will, my two Stürzen Schwarze Engel…I shall follow obediently to bathe you in the _true_ rapture of the forbidden.' Dear god, but the man's voice! The seductive lilt and purred promise that was spoken so regally and with such a refined and cultured tenor, Mugetsu could understand intimately now why his brother had mentioned to him, several times, that he could easily get hard simply by listening to his Professor talk. Gently guiding his blind beloved from the blonde's lap, the older of the two felt his breath hitching painfully in the back of his throat when unexpected fingertips slipped playfully beneath a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

'Steady steps, Mugetsu-chan.' The Professor teased slyly, knowing fingers caressing trembling skin that instantly forced a small cry of pleasure to echo from full, petal pink lips.

'Your brother relies on your even footing.' Oh _god_, _**now**_ it was _not_ going to be an easy task to get to his and Ichigo's shared room in the state that the both of them were in. The fourth-year medical student was simply unable to keep his pleasured hiss concealed when an intimate touch slid sensually up his spine and a chaste kiss was pressed against the nape of his neck in a reflection to the loving caress he had given his beloved mere moments ago. When they reached the threshold to a familiar dark green and black decorated room after what felt like agonizing minutes, the older brother let his twin untangle himself from a guiding arm as he suddenly found himself captive to an intimate kiss that was stealing the very breath from his lungs. The blue eyed twenty-six-year-old was completely taking over the depths of his thoughts, capturing the hip-length blackette in steady arms when _Mugetsu _was the one that ended up needing the support of a steady thigh slipped between his parted legs. He was barely even aware that Ichigo had already made himself comfortable on a soft spread of thick grey fur, a blood red shirt ridding up sensually to display flawlessly tanned skin as he shifted restlessly in his need and was forced to waited with reluctant patience for his beloveds to join him.

Haschwalth was savouring the more fiery battle that the older of the twin's was offering him however, a brush of triumph flooding his veins when sighted crimson eyes fluttered shut with unadulterated pleasure as he shifted his thigh forward and the hip-length blackette yielded himself just as sinfully and naturally sweetly as his younger brother had done. _So beautiful_, Haschwalth noted to himself internally. He was _utterly_ captivated, not wanting to blink for a second as he reluctantly let the older of the two go when his twin called out to him in desperate, _yearning_, need. The Shiba twins were twining together in a sensual embrace several seconds later, moulding together in a repeated pattern that came as easy to them as breathing as they spread themselves upon a large western-styled bed that they had probably used for sinful indulgence _many_ times before. Mugetsu had seated himself with his back pressed against a black headboard, Ichigo using guiding fingertips, sliding across soft furs for stability and guidance, to come to rest between a single propped up thigh and one leg that was sensually curled beneath the older twin's seated form. Without the presence of sharp angled, yellow lenses and the startling length of pitch black locks spread around the twins in an indiscernible pattern of cascading midnight, Haschwalth realized that it was almost _impossible_ to distinguish who was who.

He was so entranced by the sight that he had stilled his task of undoing a loosened white tie, his breath hitching in his chest when he observed the erotic slide of petal pink and strawberry red lips that fit together in a natural dance of pure bliss. In those moments, it was exceedingly difficult to contain his own need as he came to kneel behind Ichigo's back so that he could slide exploring fingertips beneath a red shirt and drag blunt fingernails across a taught abdomen. Highly responsive skin was shivering at his touch, the pads of gentle fingers trailing a heated path all the way up a heaving chest to tug on an unexpectedly pierced left nipple as a soft hum of amusement coloured the air the instant that Ichigo's cry of enjoyment was swallowed by his brother's mouth. A knowing touch was tracing the inside of a trembling thigh, slyly parting Ichigo's kneeling legs to stabilize his weight as Haschwalth lead his palm upwards to memorize and feel out the heady effect that his teases and seductively purred words had already made. A furrowed forehead had come to rest against a dark blue clad shoulder, the thigh-length blackette rocking into the overwhelmingly intense sensations that were flooding the depths of his soul as he naturally parted his lips when the familiar press of fingertips caressed his mouth and flooded his senses with a seductive taste saturated with hints of brandy, mint and sweet tea.

It was almost too much, a haunting tenor purring seductive instructions against the shell of his ear to wet three fingers as Ichigo's obedience was rewarded by a firm grip that curled blissfully around his hardened arousal and a soothing kiss that pressed simultaneously against the centre of his forehead. That one was from Mugetsu, Ichigo was sure. He could recognize his brother's scent that was taking over the depths of his mind as he slowly but surely lost his mind to the intense rapture that was trailing up and down his slick hardness and racing across his spine with the caress of evocatively swaying hair strands. Hip-length blonde locks had probably tumbled over his Professor's shoulder to create that sensation, sensually caressing the skin of Ichigo's back in a gentle pattern now that his aroused form was much more sensitized to any form of touch. Slow and methodical movements had divested him of his clothes mere moments before after all, increasing the blind art student's sense of touch without barriers this time as cool fingertips pushed thigh-length black locks over his shoulder and a warm tongue traced patterns of pleasure against his temple to swipe away the first sliding tear of frustrated and stunted pleasure that dragged down aroused and deeply flushed pale cheeks.

'S-shit! Oh…oh god! M-Mu-chan please…I can't…Professor!' Ichigo called out desperately, barely having managed to pull three fingers from his mouth to shout the warning of his impending and far too quick release that was already twisting and coiling scorchingly hot in the pit of stomach. His premature climax was quickly staved off however, by a second hand that curled restrictively and near painfully tight around the base of his arousal mere seconds later. 'You have to be careful, Hakase.' Mugetsu purred seductively, pressing a soothing kiss to his twin's forehead as crimson eyes collided with a pale blue pair over Ichigo's bare shoulder in a smirking glance. He was running the tip of a pierced tongue across full petal pink lips, watching the blonde haired German's stoic expression change to display a lidded gaze of pure sovereignty before three elegant fingertips, dripping wet with Ichigo's saliva, trailed down the back of an arching spine as Ichigo wildly threw his head back in response and caused an evocative sway of pitch black locks to adhere to the sweat that was already starting to gather against the base of his spine. He was curling a steadying arm around swaying hips, stilling his beloved's desperate responses as black nailed fingers curled in the fabric of a long-sleeved blue shirt and the tip of a curious nose came to nuzzle the side of his neck in search of comfort.

'Ichigo is very sensitive. He'll come simply by a few kisses, teasing touches and skin to skin contact. Otouto likes to be touched when being prepared, like now, but you have to be careful not overwhelm his senses too much. Scratching nails usually grounds him for a few seconds. But he's far too riled up right now. I'll help you though, Professor, to settle him for the next few minutes. He's going to need something more tangible to distract him.' Haschwalth had suspected that his Stürzen Schwarze Engel was sensitive, he just hadn't realized how much until he slid a teasing caress against a twitching entrance and slipped a forefinger deeply inside a scorching hot and tight heat. The thigh-length blackette's instantaneous cry was muffled by his twin's lips, Mugetsu dutifully distracting the younger being as the blonde haired Professor struggled to keep his own groan of anticipation silenced when he watched blind fingertips sliding his twin's shirt over his head and slyly guiding loose black cotton pants down thin hips. It only took him a second to realize what the medical student was planning to do to distract his twin, the older of the two making himself more comfortable against the headboard as he shifted backwards and leaned into Ichigo's slow and soft kisses that were carefully mapping out his neck and torso on heated the path towards a fully hardened arousal that was begging for attention.

'Relax, Ichigo, please…you're too tense.' Haschwalth breathed soothingly, slipping a second finger beside the first as he was surprised by how quickly the blackette yielded to his instructions. He was quite tight for someone who was obviously in an intimate relationship but the ease in which he accepted the preparation spoke volumes of the practised familiarity that this routine held for the twenty-two-year-old. It wasn't long until the older being completed his task with a gentle third finger as he furrowed his brows in concentration to keep himself in control. This wasn't going to be an easy task, he thought to himself. The intimate play of the two black haired doppelgangers right in front of him, was making it difficult to breathe through the arousing sight that a gentle hand made as Shiba Mugetsu guided his twin to where luscious strawberry red lips were needed the most. Taking his time to undo the buttons of a light blue waistcoat and dark jeans to ease the pressure upon his own hardened arousal, the blue eyed twenty-six-year-old simply bathed himself in the erotic sight of an arching back and a quiet cry when the hip-length blackette finally gained the satisfaction that he craved. His curse was quite loud, betraying a sensitivity that was very close to his brother's as the German's musical chuckle of amusement spilled sensually from between pale lips.

Several words of warning were echoing against the shell of Ichigo's ear, Haschwalth curling a steady arm around impatiently swaying hips as his very breath was stolen from his lungs the instant that he buried his arousal inside the youngest Shiba with a single thrust. A desperate, carnal, instinct was taking over the depths of his soul in those moments; the University Professor allowing his deep control to slip minutely in the gentle thrusts that did not wait for the younger being to adjust to his size. Ichigo was taking immense pleasure through the initial burst of pain though, yielding himself naturally to the sensations that were coiling deeply and pleasurably in the pit of his stomach. He was struggling to concentrate, the simultaneous task of pleasuring his brother taking almost all of his concentration as a litany of rapturous cries vibrated against the throbbing length in his mouth. Through the unadulterated bliss that was causing his mind to spin with lack of proper oxygen, the blackette became completely overrun with sinful satisfaction and the pure, carnal, lust that _needed_ to be satisfied. He was rocking backwards and forwards in a gentle bobbing fashion, pressing the ball of a silvery tongue ring deeply into the slit of his brother's erection as he felt strong thighs tensing in anticipation beneath his fingers and the grip in his hair pulled painfully tight to force a needy length deeper into his mouth.

'F-fuck…just a little more…Ichi…please! It feels so good!' Mugetsu was losing himself in those moments, the back of his head banging painfully against the wooden headboard as time seemed to stop. Nothing existed but the three beings twined so irrevocably together in those moments, crimson eyes barely able to discern the heady thrusts that were taking his little brother over and over again with such skilful control and pleasurable movements that his heart was yearning for the same passion and pleasure too. It was cresting and flowing against the edges of his entire existence, breaking him apart from the inside out. God, it was_ too_ much. Mugetsu couldn't _think_, couldn't _breathe_…he could only feel and when intense pale blue eyes lifted to collide with his dazed gaze; the older of the two cried out into the depths of a warm mouth as Haschwalth captured him in an erotic entanglement of dancing tongues. His cry was swallowed away, the younger twin forcing his brother over the precipice of ultimate release by swallowing his entire arousal in a single go as a deeply intense and overwhelming climax roared through his blood within seconds.

His peak in pleasure, though, seemed to act as a catalyst for all of them. Bringing forth nothing but blissful fulfilment, nothing mattered in those moments as his twin swallowed his essence without complaint and barely managed to draw back himself before he arched in a desperate bow to yield to himself to his gifted pleasure. Mugetsu was utterly captivated; crimson eyes, dancing with dizzying black dots, watching intently as his beloved reached unknowingly behind him to wind a desperate grip through long golden locks to ground himself as pearly white coloured his stomach and his wailing cry echoed deafeningly loud through the air. It was drowning out the sounds of a harsh storm outside, the hip-length blackette given one more astounding sight as pale blue eyes coloured a dark, midnight blue, before a quiet groan and hauntingly beautiful expression signalled the older being's release too.

The lazy, deeply satisfied smirk that curled across petal pink lips was the start of something new that all of them were forced to acknowledge that night.

Something that run much deeper than they would ever expect, something that would pigment the future with utter and _unadulterated_, iridescent, rapture.

**...**

A black haloed head was tilting to the side curiously, blinded milky-white eyes fluttering shut beneath messy bangs that skittered playfully across pale cheeks as the quiet pitter patter of rain dried up in the early morning hours of a cold winter night. The howling wind outside seemed to be making way for the crisp scent of freshly falling snow, bringing forth the accompanying chill that was sneaking inside from an opened window as Shiba Ichigo shivered unexpectedly at the icy caress skittering across highly sensitized skin. He was mourning the eternal warmth that he had left behind half an hour ago to get cleaned up, the sensation of dried sweat and the remains of semen trailing down his thighs was not something he was particularly fond of…especially not when it was so unexpectedly cold too. Thigh length black locks were still damp however, clinging to the backs of his arm and sliding hypnotically against the smooth silk of a familiar yukata as searching fingertips carefully oriented his position in the current space he found himself in and the art student sought out the origin where all the cold was coming in from. It was quite surprising when uncertain and slow footsteps guided him to an open patio door instead of a window, the palm of his hands sliding across icy cold door frame as bare feet were completely overwhelmed by biting sensations once he took a step outside.

'Tch! So cold…who's out here?!' Ichigo called irritably, standing still until he heard the shifting of cloth a few feet ahead of him and a soft chuckle caressed his sensitive hearing pleasantly. He recognized the musical tenor instantly, a frown of displeasure furrowing pitch black brows as the youngest Shiba twin took a few more cautious steps out into the early morning cold. He had come to know the sound of that voice as intimately as his own brother's over the last two months, had learned to recognize the older being simply by the scent of his skin and the outline of stoic features that he could trace by the tip of feathering fingertips. This was undeniably the sensation of his beloved's presence and the warm palm that curled around his wrist when he stepped towards the unusual high backed chair placed on their shared hotel room's patio; was a soothing and grounding brush to his strained senses as Ichigo was guided to sit down between parted thighs and a strong arm wound supportively around his waist. He was carefully wrapped up in a soft fur throw several seconds later, the blissfully soft fabric warming him up almost instantly as it became a perfect shield against the German winter that was howling outside the ancient and timeless castle that they found themselves in over the two week Christmas break that year.

'Wandering around in the dark before dawn, mein Stürzen Schwarze Engel? Couldn't sleep, little one?' Nodding his answer exhaustedly against the skin of a warm neck his forehead had come to rest against, Ichigo sighed contentedly when gentle fingers carded through his hair once he had settled down and the sound of flipping page entered the range of his fine hearing. It was so warm, he marvelled internally. The blonde haired Professor's body heat was sinking through the silk of his yukata, the added layer of a soft throw completely bathing him in a soothing warmth that was just enough to lull him into a soft doze where he was only vaguely aware of a flipping page turning every few minutes and soft lips that were pressing soothingly against the top of his head along with carding fingertips that were scratching lightly over his scalp in a gentle and knowing pattern. It was so easy to fall into this being's arms, the sensation of his presence was just as comforting to Ichigo as Mugetsu's was. And the turning point that had started their relationship was playing blissfully through his mind for the millionth time. That stormy night in Karakura two months ago, had set the beginning of something that was heady, forbidden, but so _deeply_ pleasurable for all three of them that it was hard to ignore a prickle of need that was racing across tanned skin once more.

Ichigo was content where he was, the quiet of a German winter not even registering within his mind as all the sorrow he had felt the night before evaporated into nothingness. Returning to the Erbach estate in Lauter yesterday for the first time in nine years, was an experience that was difficult for the blackette to comprehend when it brought along with it countless painful memories he'd rather not have to face at all. For Haschwalth though, to allow him into the intimate depths of his and Mugetsu's separate twin world, they had brought him back to his home country and to the place where they had shared many happy memories with the Shiba family and their deceased mother. The thirteen hour flight here and the considerable trip to the small town where they now found themselves, was exhausting for the youngest of three. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his beloved's arms for another three days before doing anything straining, his quiet tenor mentioned this to his German Literature Professor quite seriously a minute later only to receive a quiet chuckle that rushed across the top of his head in return. A soothing kiss was caressing his cheek, guiding fingertips tipping his head back for an intimate slide of lips before he was wound up even more securely than before.

'Anything for the Denka, Ichigo. Though I suspect that your brother may not be so inclined to agree; he was rather eager to meet my guardian yesterday.'

'Your guardian?' Ichigo asked softly, his interest peaked for a moment before he struggled to stifle a quiet yawn several seconds later. 'Hmm, you were asleep for most of the flight too weren't you? I'm surprised that Mugetsu didn't tell you. I grew up in this part of Germany, mein Schwarze Engel. My guardian is the current head of the family that owns the Erbach estate. Only these days, he goes by the name Bach instead. Our meeting is quite fated isn't it? Your descendent of his family blood, Ichigo, I'm sure that you must have met him sometime in your past. Who knows…maybe buried in the back of my mind…there's a memory too of two black haired twins and a family of six that often visited here.' Now Ichigo was intrigued but his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sound of a phone ringing in the background, a sleepy baritone answering it after several minutes of disquiet before his brother's sheer irritation made itself known in the lilt of his voice and the fiery anger that tainted the peaceful quiet. Oh dear, it seemed that someone had discovered their missing presence at home and going by the rude replies and curses that Ichigo could clearly make out…a teasing smile curled across his lips as a quiet laugh spilled from luscious strawberry red lips.

'What's so funny, hmmm? I can hear Mugetsu's awake but I can't make out his words…he sounds quite angry.'

'Nothing to worry about, Hakase.' Ichigo whispered contentedly, laying his temple back against a warm shoulder as he wrapped himself up in the scent of fine brandy, mint, crisp snow and a unique and blissful aroma that belonged solely to Jugram Haschwalth. '_That_ is most likely the Oyaji, he seems to be demanding to know where we are even when we told him two weeks ago we're returning to Germany for our Christmas break. I give him one week, Haschwalth, before he joins this trip unannounced just to annoy Mugetsu more than he is at the moment.'

'Did you think Mugetsu-nii's teasing was a playful quirk to his personality? He inherited that from Otou-sama naturally, only Onii-chan's not so bad as that.' Ichigo didn't offer more information than that, knowing intimately that the Shiba twins' shared beloved would find that part out on his own.

* * *

><p>1* - Denka – PrinceYour Highness

2* - Tensho - Store Owner, Manager

3* - Brandwein - Brandy (Fire Wine)

4* - Mein zweiter Schwarzer Engel – My second Black Angel

Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If I may please ask for a small review for all my hard work…I'd be eternally grateful to you. Other than that, that's all I have to say. I'll see you again, hopefully sooner with another update, but we'll have to see what it is. I'm very busy lately so I don't have as much time to write as before or plan ahead much of what gets updated.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
